The Modeling Life is Hard Sometimes
by Chiu-kun
Summary: Love,Betrayal,unrequited love,Busy schedule the things models got to go through when they work *sigh*.There is some Yaoi mild language YOU ARE NOW WARNED!This story was inspired by a yaoi called "Gokujyo no Koibito" so not all of the characters I own, Hope you all enjoy 3
1. Chapter 1

**(We are currently in Masahiro's condo Akito had arrived earlier Yoshimi is very jealous)**

Akito and Masahiro are acting all "lovey dovey" on the couch as Yoshimi watches in disgust and anger until he receives a call, Masahiro is too infatuated with Akito to notice the panicked expression Yoshimi wore until Yoshimi replies to the unknown caller:

"THAI!THAI?!What's wrong?Why are you crying? Where are you?!" He yelled in a worried but alert voice.

"I-I'm by Tokyo s-station... where we(*hic*) ...u-used to... m-meet (*hic*)...p-please save me "Thai replies crying.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes just hang on!Please don't move okay?" Yoshimi replied as he grabbed his jacket from the chair preparing to run out until Masahiro asks him"What's wrong Yoshimi?Is everything alright do you need me to drive you home?". Normally Yoshimi would give a snooty response like "Duh!" or "Why wouldn't you?" but today of course is different. Yoshimi gave an unsettling response with a smile:

"No,but thank you i'm sure Akito had a long flight you should stay here with him" and with that he was out the door leaving the other model and his manager in shock:

"I think somethings wrong I will be right back i'm going to drive him anyway"Masahiro,the manager of both Yoshimi and Akito,told Akito as he stood up to indicate he was about to leave when he was suddenly pulled back by Akito's strong hands:

" 't he say no thank you? Why bother with him when he clearly gave you the okay to spend time with me?" Akito stated.

"I don't care what he "okay-ed" me to do he doesn't have control over me so I will do what I want" Masahiro shot back.

"Let's say you did go you wouldn't know where to find him cause you don't even know where he needed to go or who the hell this "Thai" is. Plus he ran out in such a hurry he must be at least 3 miles from here so either way you won't find him" Akito said knowingly.

"How would you know tha..." Masahiro got cut off by a kiss by Akito,damn his kisses are amazing. "Fw-ine..." Masahiro muffled out as he surrendered to those beautiful lips.

**( Back to Yoshimi)**

"What (*huff*) the hell(*huff*)?Where... is she I told her not to move" Yoshimi asked himself aloud trying to catch his breath.

"Die mother fucker!" said an unknown male voice.

"Wha...?" Yoshimi couldn't even finish,he was semi-knocked out and dragged into an alleyway where Thai was standing,Yoshimi saw this and in his fading consciousness he managed to ask "T-Th-ai..b-but w-why...?(*oof)" Thai stared down at him with tear-stained eyes

"Really why did I do this" she asked herself feeling sorry for him.

**So...what happens to Yoshimi? Why was Thai crying? Was it all an act?Sorry to leave it with a cliffhanger (most of the chapters are going to be short) but if you want more don't beh shy leave a REVIEW *Bambi eyes*  
Next chapter is just a description of Masahiro,Yoshimi,Akito,and Thai maybe the unknown guy just so you have an idea of what they look like (if you want to imagine their looks you don't have to look at that :D)but yeah that's why I need too know what you think about the chapter in order for me to continue**


	2. Chapter 3

**All right I finally decided to upload I was so tired this week but anyway here it is hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

(Still in the alleyway)

"-imi...Yoshimi...YOSHIMI WAKE UP DAMN IT!"Thai yelled in his ear.

"Ugh,what is it?"Yoshimi asked,rubbing his head

"I fend off the man who hit you and all you have to say is 'What is it'? Come on now you know what I want to hear" Thai said

"Uhm I wouldn't have been hit if you hadn't called me out here. What the fuck is wrong with you,I thought you were really in trouble! If you didn't need my help then WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME OUT HERE?!"Yoshimi yelled.

"Bitch please!"Thai said raising her hand in his face

"Little girl don't ever pull that shit with me again"Yoshimi told her with anger in his eyes.

"Pfft...hahaha...Yoshimi your face looks so fucked up right now you should really look at it HAHAHA here" Thai laughed passing him her hand mirror,he takes it and couldn't help but laugh too,his face just looked so discombobulated even though he was trying to look angry at her.

"Pfft... HAHA, your right I do look fucked up"Yoshimi laughed

"Heehee,Anyway I need another favor you up to it?" Thai asked

"Ugh!Do I have a choice?(She shook her head knowingly)*sigh* What is it?"

"I need a place to stay for a while" Thai replied

"*puffs out cheeks and blows out air* Fine come on we will go get your stuff."Yoshimi held out his hand.

"Yay"She merrily skips towards his hand.

(In Yoshimi's Apartment)

"I have a spare room in the back,but you kinda already knew that." Yoshimi winked,[Thai and him would always 'hang out' after school in his apartment].

"Yeah i did" She winked and lightly punched his shoulder

(Hours later)

Yoshimi checks his phone;

"Where the hell are you?!You need to let me know what your doing you still have work asshole take responsibility for once, when are you going to get it through your idiotic head that you have a commitment to your job and school nothing else?"Masahiro texted him.

"Well damn" Yoshimi replied and went to go check on Thai and ask her about the incident that went down a few hours ago. As he enters the room he suddenly gets a bad feeling and starts debating whether he should talk to her today.

"*sigh* Maybe tomorrow is better" He thought to himself and left the room.

"AHH!"Thai lets out a blood curdling scream.

"Thai?!Kuso!What happened now?!" Yoshimi yells as he re-enters the room with his eyes nearly bulging out of the sockets when he witnesses the dilemma.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I hope it's getting interesting for actually happened with Thai? What will Yoshimi do when he finds out?What will Masahiro do when he gets the news? So many questions unanswered yet but they will very soon.I'm sick today so this was made by drowsy ole me so I hope you at least enjoyed a portion of it . Ugh lemme stop complaining you all have a wonderful day .Reviews are always welcome so feel free. Anyway Bai :) *waves***


	3. Chapter 2

Yoshimi is a 16 year old boy,who was not originally not gay, who's father is vice-president of the modeling company's bank correspondent, he has a very stubborn attitude ,this intrigued his interests.

Masahiro,his manager who was once a former model,(due to some health issues he decided to become a manager)has a "boyfriend" named Akito.

Akito is a top model for the agency so he has been travelling for a while now,right now he is back for a while and finds Yoshimi and Masahiro having you-know-what as he is sleeping in the bed they were about to use ;) (he likes to sleep naked fufufu just wanted to add that little tidbit)

Thai,a character I made up,is a childhood friend of Yoshimi and a certain scandal happend in school causeing her to leeave school and not talk to anyone for about 5 months,Yoshimi felt like she betrayed him so he is still mad at her but cares for he dearly.  
**  
Character description time :D**

Yoshimi has a light caramel-like color hair, is quite tall,fair skin,and brown eyes. He has a very stubborn attitude,he comes from a rich family.

Masahiro has long ash colored hair,a sort of feminine physique but still has a nice male body,pale skin,and grayish eyes.

Akito has short spiky white hair and a stud piercing on his left eyebrow,a nice height for an adult male,fair skin slightly darker than Yoshimi,and has blueish-green eyes.

Thai has long slightly curly bright orange hair with a slightly darker orange on the ends,sea blue eyes,DD size boobs,thin waist (you know how Japanese anime like to have them in that shape)an average height for a girl.

**Well these are the descriptions I hope this helps you imagine them better 3**


End file.
